The 100th Ghost Story Ceremony
by Harukaze Saku-chan126
Summary: Every single year...there's the blood-chilling Ghost Story Ceremony...Join Matsukaze Chizumi and her three pals to an amazing night fright! This story takes place 10 years after GO. I do not own Inazuma Eleven/GO! P.S: Sorry for not publishing "Flying High"! I need some time to work on it since my bro wrecked my pen written plot! Mental note: Never write my plots on paper.


**HEY PEOPLEZ! I'm really sorry that I couldn't publish "Flying High" on time!**

IE/IE GO Cast: Awww...

**But then, while waiting for it, I've got a special story in mind for all of you, to make up for publishing "Flying High" late~**

IE/IE GO Cast: What? What?

**I thought you guys would never ask... Find out yourselves!**

IE/IE GO Cast: Mou...MEANIE!

**Kufufufufu~~ The setting is 10 years after GO! I don't own Inazuma Eleven/GO! Let the story begin~**

**CHAPTER 1: Party Planning**

It was a perfectly beautiful day at Seigi Academy, a big, beautiful boarding school located in the ever-so-busy Tokyo. The sun shone down from a cloudless sky. Most of the academy's students were out of doors doing their own things, enjoying the beautiful weather. Three girls were sitting on benches under a big shady tree, talking.

"Beautiful, isn't it Ina-chan?" Matsukaze Chizumi, a slightly tan-skinned, brown haired, jolly girl said happily to the tall, dark-skinned, raven haired half-Malaysian, half Japanese girl, Izumi Zarina sitting on another bench next to her.

"Yeah. I brought out my English homework with me out in the garden and I just feel too lazy to do them. Maybe I'll let Miss Winnie punish me in exchange for not doing her homework on this very nice day," she replied lazily.

"I can't understand how you girls can stand this terrible sun. I know I'll get freckles and my ever so beautiful skin will get scorched by the heat. I wish it was raining!" Karin Barako, a bubblegum pink haired, fair-skinned haughty air-headed princess whined. She was sitting on the swing underneath the big tree.

Zarina turned to her and said irritably, "Barako, you idiot, you can't possibly get freckles and tanned skin when you're sitting under a shady tree! In addition of that...you're holding a freaking umbrella!"

"You're so mean, Izumi Zarina! I shall tell Hinari-san how mean you are to me!" Barako shouted angrily.

"Hah! Hinari's hardly your knight in shining armor. She's very much her own person, not some adoring slave like you think she is," Zarina replied with a snicker. Barako glared and scowled at her.

Chizumi quickly played as peacemaker between the two. "Calm down you two! It's a nice day so, let's not quarrel and just enjoy it. Here comes Hinari-san now!"

Haruki Hinari, a slim girl of average height with pale skin and long violet hair joined the three, with her swan white satchel slung across her shoulder and carrying her pale blue file. Despite Barako's frantic gestures to signal Hinari to sit next to her, Hinari ignored her and sat on a bench not far from where the three were sitting. She took out her sketchbook and started scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. She did not seem to be scribbling though. In fact, her scribbling seemed to look like a professional artist's sketching.

"WAHH~ This looks awesome! What are you drawing, Hinari-san?" Chizumi asked curiously, fascinated by the beautiful sketching. Somehow, the sketch looked very familiar but she couldn't lay a finger on what it was.

Hinari looked up and gave Chizumi a small smile.

"I'm trying to draw the Peace Park Monument back in Hiroshima. The park makes me think so much of home and brings back so many memories. I've got to hand this drawing in to Miss Narunami tomorrow morning or she'll be angry."

"Isn't she the tall petite lady dressed like a samurai with really silky dark brown hair and a smiling face? She reminds me of one of the female samurais in that famous samurai movie," Barako said.

Hinari nodded as she drew the outlines of the Peace Park Monument.

"You're really good at drawing Hinari-san~ Your art always seem to look so real! Even when you draw manga, you make all those lovey-dovey scenes look so alive. Man, I wish I had your talent! I'll have to hand in my art sketchbook on Monday and I haven't drawn anything yet..." Chizumi said, admiring Hinari's work of art. How Hinari did it was beyond her and the other two.

"Oh stop talking about homework and teachers! It's Saturday and we're suppose to have fun!" Zarina snapped. The sight of Hinari doing her work seemed to irritate her. Maybe she was feeling guilty for not doing Miss Winnie's work.

"Speaking of Saturday, I heard Afuro Mizuki and her roommates at Aphrodite Tower are planning some kind of party tonight without their house mistress' knowing," Zarina said, flipping open her English Grammar book, doing the exercises in it.

"Can we go?" Chizumi asked hopefully, her eyes shining with excitement.

"No, I asked Mizuki. The high-nosed snob told me that it's a private party only and they'll be inviting the boys from Zeus Tower. That's so not fair! Look now, I've made a mistake..." Zarina grumbled as she took out her eraser to rub off the spelling error she wrote.

"Yeah, we ought to have our own party. One that's more exciting and WAY special than their stupid little party!" Barako said indignantly.

"Then we should have it tomorrow night," Zarina said. Barako and Chizumi agreed. Soon they were talking about sneaking out of Seigi Academy and taking a bus to Little Tokyo, the huge market place to buy sushi, rice cakes, cola and other food.

"What are we going to do for games? We can't just sit all night and eat," Chizumi said, twirling her soccer ball with one finger.

"What about cards? We could play poker or monopoly. Shogi's good as well." said Zarina.

Barako pulled a face. "Ewww...shogi? No way I'd play that old grandpa game!" Zarina glared at her.

"Yeah, but it's kinda dull, don't you think? I mean, we should go for something different, something special and unusual," Chizumi said, tapping her chin.

"Like what?'' Barako asked.

"Ghost stories" answered Hinari, not looking up from her sketchbook.

"Ghost stories?! You nuts, Hinari? Halloween isn't until October you nitwit!" said Zarina in an irritated tone. Hinari looked up and glared at her.

Seeing the tension between the two, Chizumi quickly stepped in and calmed the them down, "C'mon Ina-chan, let's hear what Hinari-san has to say."

Hinari gave Chizumi a small smile and cleared her throat before speaking.

"How about we have the 100th Ghost Story Ceremony? We could tell each other ghost stories to send chills down our spines to ward off the summer heat. My family and friends do that every year back in Hiroshima."

Chizumi, Zarina and Barako, who were not really familiar about the ceremony, urged Hinari to continue.

"All you have to do is tell a really scary ghost story, that's all. After that we would eat sushi and drink rice wine," Hinari continued. "We would even stay up till the early hours in the morning. I brought my kimonos and half a bottle of rice wine."

The other three pursed their lips as they thought about Hinari's suggestion. It would be fun to walk around in kimonos. The 100th Ghost Story Ceremony sounded exciting. Using ghastly chills to cool down the summer heat. Clever!

"I think Hinari-san's idea is marvellous! Why don't we give it a try? It's even better than having a candlelight party where we only play shogi and monopoly, don't you think?" Chizumi said excitedly.

"I like the idea of wearing a kimono. Count me in!" Barako said. She obviously never wore one before.

"Well, Ina-chan?" Chizumi asked.

"Okay, I'm in as well." Zarina replied with a shrug.

Chizumi's eyes shone with anticipation. "Super! I'll go ask the other girls if they wanna join!"

So the four talked about their party the whole day, making preparations and making sure their house mistress or any other teacher know about it.

-End of Chapter-

**THERE! Done!**

IE/IE GO Cast: WHAT?! Ghost stories?! WTF Creator-sama?!

**Meh...I can't think of anything else. So, readers out there. Please enjoy this story while I try to complete "Flying High"! Annyeong haseyo~~**

IE/IE GO Cast: WTF?! Since when she learned Korean?!

**Hehe~ Please review! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
